


A Soft Gamble

by NoLifePoints (Vesperbat)



Series: YGO Drabble and Minific Requests [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, the softest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperbat/pseuds/NoLifePoints
Summary: Jounouchi convinces Kaiba to join him in a blanket fort. The question is... can he convince him to stay?
Request on the prompt "cuddling in a blanket fort."





	

“Tell me why we’re doing this, again.” Kaiba reclined against the pile of cushions with one knee drawn up to his chest. His head almost touched the mess of silk blankets Jounouchi had strung up on chairs and over the sofa. The only light in the room came from several small electric lanterns flickering above and around them.

“Because it’s fun?”

Kaiba sighed. “For a child, maybe.”

“Come on,” said Jounouchi, spreading his arms and nearly bringing a blanket down on their heads. Kaiba ducked to avoid it. “What about your inner child?”

Narrowing his eyes, Kaiba said, “I’m afraid I don’t have one. Does that mean I’m excused?”

“Nope. That’s exactly why you should stay.”

“Fine. I’ll give you…” Kaiba glanced at his watch. “Fifteen minutes to make me relive my nonexistent childhood.”

“Fifteen minutes, huh?” Jounouchi grinned. “I think I can work with that.”

“Do you?”

“I do.” Jounouchi nestled up to him.

“Oh. Hey.” Kaiba glanced down. He was still getting used to Jounouchi’s brand of casual, spontaneous affection.

“Hey,” Jounouchi replied, back against Kaiba’s side, head on his shoulder. He tossed him a bag of chips. Kaiba stared at the gaudy foil packaging and then set them aside. “Suit yourself,” said Jounouchi, yanking open his own.

“So, what about this is…” Kaiba trailed off as Jounouchi repositioned himself, wriggling deeper into the pillows – and closer to Kaiba. His hand slid around Jounouchi’s waist, and his fingers pressed into the warm skin under his t-shirt. A contented shudder reverberated beneath them.

Jounouchi’s hair tickled Kaiba’s cheek as he laughed. “To tell you the truth, I don’t have a plan. I’m just hoping to win you over with my irresistible charm and great personality.”

Kaiba snorted. “That’s a pretty unreliable strategy.”

“Aww. You’re hurting my feelings!” said Jounouchi, elbowing him gently. “Also, I have games.”

At this, Kaiba perked up. “Oh?” 

Jounouchi produced a deck of playing cards from his pocket. “Blackjack?”

Kaiba laughed again. “Of course you’d suggest blackjack.”

“What can I say? Games of chance are my forte.” Jounouchi stretched again. “Anyway, there’s not much else to do when it’s just the two of us.”

“I can think of a few things,” said Kaiba, leaning down. “Something a little more… exciting.”

“F-for real?” Jounouchi’s eyes widened.

Kaiba smirked. “We could duel.”

Jounouchi pushed him off, trying not to snicker. “You jerk!” He crushed back up against Kaiba and whispered, “Hey. You’re… having fun.”

“I…” Kaiba froze. “Am I?”

“You’re totally having fun.” Jounouchi turned around, throwing his arms around Kaiba so suddenly he fell backward, taking both Jounouchi and half the fort down with him. They squirmed in the tangle of blankets as Kaiba attempted to locate an exit. Jounouchi did little more than cling and make things more difficult for him. Kaiba’s frown curved into a helpless smile as Jounouchi kissed him on the cheek.

“Alright. Alright. Maybe I’m starting to see the appeal. But first, you’re going to have to get off so we can rebuild. Your architectural skill is sorely lacking.”


End file.
